


Audition

by CamilleHale



Series: DOB Week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, O'Brosey Is Not Necessarily A Relationship, So You Can Read It Anyway You Want, The First Day They Met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleHale/pseuds/CamilleHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day Tyler and Dylan met.</p><p>Drabble for the day 2 of the Dylan O'Brien Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Favorite Thing About Him.  
> A: Oh God, this is so hard... I think his sense of humor. He's so funny. I love everything about him but I think his sense of humor is the best.

Tyler walked into the waiting room, taking a look to his surroundings. All the kids in there, they were nervous, close to a mental breakdown probably, all the while he was relaxed and calm. If producers saw you all nervous and sweaty they would never want you to be in their series. He saw particularly a guy with black hair, a buzzcut, moles and pale skin. His head was down, and he couldn't exactly see his eyes. He looked really nervous, like he was going to vomit any minute now, but, he also had a Skateboard t-shirt, so maybe he wasn't that pathetic, besides, the chair beside him was empty.  Tyler decided to talk to him, because maybe it would be fun. Who knows?

-Hey, mm... Do you know where the bathroom is?

The kid raised his head so fast he almost jumped. He stared at Tyler with wide eyes. Then smiled, and then completely laughed.

-It's the door at the end of the hall.

When he came back, the guy was still smiling.

-What are you smiling about? - Tyler asked, smiling now too. His smile was contagious.

-Nothing, it's just... I would have never been able to do what you just did.

-Asking for a bathroom?- Tyler laughed.

-Mmm, yeah!- Dylan said, opening his eyes and gesturing with his hands.- I would have peed myself before asking.

-Really?

-Yes! I'm so freaking shy... It's just so annoying.

-Yeah, you look like a shy person. You're actually blushing.- Tyler laughed.

-I know. Fuck.

-So, what made you want to audition for Scott?

-I... I just wanted a job and to be honest I auditioned for Stiles.

-That's Scott's best friend!

-Yeah!

-Oh that's awesome! So, tell me, do you like skateboarding? And what's your name, by the way?- Tyler laughed 

-Oh, yeah.- He laughed too.- My name's Dylan I'm not really good at it but I do love the clothes and snickers. I really like the clothes of those brands, you know?

Tyler nodded. They talked for hours, Tyler listened very carefully to everything Dylan said. They found out they really liked each other.

When both of them got home, they talked through texts. A few days later, they both got the parts.

-Hey, Dylan, did you get called?

-Yes! Did you, Tyler?

-Yes! I'm Scott!

-And I'm Stiles!

-Dude, we're best friends in Tv.- Tyler said smiling.

_ -And something tells me we'll be it in real life, too. _


End file.
